icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Veitch Memorial Trophy
The Veitch Memorial Trophy is the Grand Championship of Junior hockey in the Canadian province of Newfoundland and Labrador. It is normally only contested if there is more than one champion in the province. Since 1980, the St. John's Junior Hockey League has ran every year, but some years the Veitch Memorial Trophy has gone uncontested due to the lack of a second stable competitor league. Tournament *List of Veitch Memorial Trophy championships Champions National Junior B Level *1953 - Grand Falls *1954 - Grand Falls *1955 - Bell Island *1956 - St. John's *1957 - Grand Falls *1958 - St. John's *1959 - St. John's *1960 - Grand Falls Jays defeated St. John's 2-games-to-none *1961 - St. John's *1962 - Grand Falls Jays defeated St. John's Jr. Capitals 2-games-to-1 *1963 - St. John's Jr. Capitals *1964 - No Competition *1965 - St. John's *1966 - Corner Brook *1967 - No Competition *1968 - No Competition *1969 - Grand Falls *1970 - St. John's Jr. Capitals *1971 - St. John's Jr. Capitals defeated Corner Brook Jr. Royals 2-games-to-1 National Junior A Level *1972 - St. John's Jr. Capitals defeated Gander Jr. Flyers 2-games-to-1 *1973 - Buchans Miners defeated Gander Jr. Flyers 4-games-to-3 *1974 - Gander Jr. Flyers defeated Bay St. George Huskies 4-games-to-1 *1975 - Gander Jr. Flyers defeated Clarenville Caribous 4-games-to-none *1976 - No Competition *1977 - Corner Brook Jr. Royals defeated St. John's Jr. Capitals 2-games-to-1 National Junior B Level *1978 - No Competition *1979 - Grand Falls *1980 - St. John's Blue Caps defeated Corner Brook Jr. Royals *1981 - Gander Jr. Flyers *1982 - St. John's Celtics *1983 - Gander Jr. Flyers defeated St. John's Jr. Shamrocks 4-3 (Tournament Play) *1984 - St. John's Jr. 50's defeated St. John's Jr. Shamrocks 6-5 (Tournament Play) *1985 - St. John's Junior 50's *1986 - Mount Pearl Blades *1987 - St. John's Jr. 50's defeated Clarenville Caribous 7-6 (Tournament Play) *1988-94 - No Competition *1995 - St. John's Celtics *1996 - Deer Lake Video Juniors *1997 - Bell Island Junior Blues *1998 - Bell Island Junior Blues *1999 - No Competition *2000 - Conception Bay North Jr. Stars defeated St. John's Jr. Celtics 5-1 (Tournament Play) *2001 - St. John's Jr. Celtics defeated Avalon Jr. Capitals 4-3 (Tournament Play) *2002 - St. John's Jr. Capitals defeated Labrador West Black Bears 2-games-to-none *2003 - St. John's Jr. Celtics defeated Trinity-Placentia Flyers 6-1 (Tournament Play) *2004 - No Competition *2005 - Trinity-Placentia Flyers defeated Central Jr. Arctic Blast 6-1 (Tournament Play) *2006 - Conception Bay North Jr. Stars defeated Central Jr. Arctic Blast 2-games-to-1 *2007 - Bell Island Jr. Blues defeated Mount Pearl Jr. Blades 2-1 (Tournament Play) *2008 - St. John's Jr. Celtics defeated Bell Island Jr. Blues 3-2 2OT (Tournament Play) *2009 - St. John's Jr. Caps defeated Central Jr. Cataracts 7-4 (Tournament Play) *2010 - St. John's Jr. Caps defeated Central Jr. Cataracts 2-games-to-none *2011 - St. John's Jr. Celtics defeated Central Jr. Cataracts 2-1 (Tournament Play) *2012 - St. John's Jr. Caps defeated Mount Pearl Blades 4-3 OT (Tournament Play) *2013 - St. John's Jr. Caps defeated Stephenville Jr. Jets 15-2 (Tournament Play) *2014 - No Competition *2015 - No Competition Category:Maritimes Junior Hockey